What If
by nallemorin
Summary: My own version of "Draw Back Your Bow", what should have happened if Oliver arrived first then Palmer. Alternative Universe. One-shot


_Hi there, first at all, thanks for taking the time to read this one shot from Arrow. This is my first fanfiction in another language. I hope that you enjoy reading._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or anything associated with it. Just the love for writing._

 _This is a one-shot and alternative universe of Arrow, season 3 chapter 7 "Draw back you bow"_

* * *

 _"You only hurt the one you love"_ is the only thing that was repeating in his head since Cutter said it, then the words from Dig came to his mind: _you need to tell her how you feel before it's too late._ Both of them were right and that was the reason why he was on his way to Palmer Technologies.

"Good evening, sir, how can I help you?" The guard at the reception asked when he was in front of him.

"Good evening. I'm Oliver Queen. I'm here to see Felicity Smoak." He answered to the guard.

"Ms. Smoak hasn't said anything to me about a meeting with you, Mr. Queen. Just let me call her and check." He told Oliver, grabbing the phone and dialing the number of her office. "Excuse me for the interruption, Ms. Smoak, but Mr. Queen is here to talk to you…-

 _"Really?" she asked. "Okay.. Let him through. Thank you Arnold"_

"Okay." He answered before hang up the phone, then return his view to Oliver "Ms. Smoak will see in her office, Mr. Queen. It it's-" but before he could finish, Oliver was already on his way.

"I know where the office is, thank you." He answered before the elevator doors close.

After a few minutes the elevator doors opened on the top floor. He stepped outside and, after taking a breath, walked until her office. She was typing on the computer, lost in her own world. He smile when she bit her lip a little before she notice his presence.

"Oliver, what happen? Is everything okay?" She asked, worried, standing up from her chair and walking in front of the desk.

"Everything is fine Felicity." He answered, standing on the doorway.

"If everything is okay, then why are you here? It's not that I don't want you here, because I do want you here, but if everything is fine and you don't have a reason to be here, a good reason..." She noticed him smiling. "I'll stop babbling, now, for my own good." She said before her lips become a straight line.

He walked a few steps closer to her

"I wanted to talk with you, after I returned to the foundry, Dig told me something…"

"And what it that Dig told you? I assume by the way you are looking at me that you'll tell me what he told you, right?"

He just nodded and smiled at her.

"He told me that if I want you to be happy, I should be with you."

With each word that he was saying, he was moving towards her until he was just a few steps away "I want you to be happy. It's all I've ever wanted…"

She held her hand up to him and start shaking his head

"Don't start again, Oliver. Stop with the maybes. I can't do this anymore"

She started to walk away from him but he stopped her, taking her wrist.

 _"Felicity."_ He called her "Look at me. _Please"_ he begged..

"For what?" She glanced at him. "For what, Oliver?" She said once again almost in a whisper.

"Just let me finish, okay?" He asked her and she nodded. "-And then I remembered what you told me, that you are happy because I'm in your life…" He looked down at her hand and took it between his. "And, today, after you told me that you would take the night because of Palmer, it made me realized that I would _lose_ my mind if I saw you with someone else and that being with _you_ makes me happy"

She was looking directly to his eyes.

"Tell me that I'm not dreaming, that this is real. Because this feels _so_ real and if it's a dream, I don't want to wake up. _Ever."_

Without taking his eyes form her.

"This is real." He said. "Because there is something that I was dying to do."

"And what is that?" she asked him, curiosity reflected in his eyes.

"This"

And without another word, he kissed her. It took her a few second to respond to him, then she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her hip.

"I guess I've wanted to do it since I arrived." He explained to her after she break the kiss.

"I wanted to do it, too." She said smiling.

"I wouldn't bother me to do it again." he told her.

"Do it"


End file.
